


What Lies Ahead in Obsession

by Bubbly12



Series: He Belongs To Us [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England wants answers to why his fiance left him and the nations are making that difficult. It will also explain to why they did what they to have England to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. USUK/FRUK/ENGITA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to He Belongs to Us and if you haven’t read it, I suggest you do so you don’t get confused, while reading this. This will contain oneshots of EnglandXWorld/Everyone and how their infatuation started. England in each chapter is beginning to get investigate to why his fiance just decided to vanish and getting closer to the truth.

**Part 1 : USUK, FRUK, ENGITA**

 

England had been in a miserable state ever since his fiance left him.  But all of his friends would always visit him quite often and it was mostly America who never left his side.  He begged England to come over and stay at his home.  Everywhere England went like the library, grocery shopping, or even the park, America was always there.  At first England thought it was sweet of America to want to be with him, but now it’s just plain creepy!  England always felt like someone was watching

**  
**  


Then there’s France.  England would always start an argument with him every chance he’d get.  Now things were different, he no longer felt the urge to throw up when the Frenchman was around but felt comfort instead.  France would come by and make lunch for the two of them.  England will admit, there were times France would continue being a flirt and a bit handsy…. Then America would come bursting into the house with a gun in hand!  But every time France catches him looking at a picture or even his engagement ring of Dean he’d start throwing insults in French.  

**  
**  


Now Italy, and England could only describe the Italian as a amazing friend.  Germany is the luckiest man on Earth to be best friends with such a man!   Italy would run  up to him to give a warm hug, a kiss on the cheek, and hold his hand when England began to feel alone.  But England couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with Italy, he would have this look when England began to mention Dean or another nation.  Then one day, England was about to wash the dishes when he saw his ring was missing!  He knew holding onto it would just remind him of his fiance, but he couldn’t just discard it as if was nothing.

**  
**  
  



	2. Part 2 USUK FRUK ENGITA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We already know about England but what are America, France, and Italy's thoughts in the situations. How far will they go for England's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the perspective of the nations from the first chap and the third England starts to investigate. The fourth will have more nations. Please read the first chapter so you don’t get confused.

****Part 2: USUK FRUK ENGITA** **

America had bugged England’s home when he visited last time.  America didn’t like the idea of England being alone, what if someone else like Dean happens again.  No, he was not going to let that happen especially now that he knows most of the world is after his Brit!  England must be protected at all cost and love him and only him!  But right now, he can only watch England sing in the shower in one of his many screens.

******  
  
  
**

France really hated the fact that most of the others have fallen for his cher petit lapin!  After all, he knew Angleterre the longest and already claimed him as his lover since their childhood.  Then his love decides to be with another man!  The greatest insult the Frenchman had ever felt, the fat American bastard was a better option than the filth England chosen to be engaged too!  France loved England so much he was willing to forgive his betrayal,  but when he catches him staring at anything relating to that déchets he can’t handle what comes out his mouth…

******  
  
  
**

Italy at first feared England, but the Englishman was just so captivating that his admiration was more stronger than his fear.  Italy loved the soft side England had, especially when he believed that the his one ‘love’ abandoned him.  Italy would give gentle kisses on his cheek or forehead, or give him hugs to soothe him.  Wipe his tears and listen to history of abandonment over the years of people who he thought cared about him.  Italy really hated listening to England mentioning the bastardo or the other nations, but he really hated that ring England still continued to wear.  One day they were both were holding hands to the World Meeting and has their fingers unlocked Italy had the worthless jewelry in his finger.

******  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and nexter chapter is coming up!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but this is England’s perspective of the nations who are trying to comfort him. Part 2 will be on the other nations perspectives, and soon England will start to investigate the disappearance of his late fiance Dean. Also what happened to England’s ring? Did he misplace it or did someone steal it? If so who?


End file.
